Survivor's Vigilance
by DarkwanderStorm
Summary: Shepard just finished his mission, and now needs to gather a force to fight against the Reaper threat.
1. Chapter 1

2 days after the Collector Base was destroyed...

"It's been a long trip, started with a fight against Saren and the Geth, and then to me dying by the Collectors, then resurrected back from the dead two years later to only destroy the Collectors". Shepard chuckling as he sat in his chair near his desk at the right side of his bed. A datapad on the desk with information vital to show proof of the Reapers, and the threat they truly pose towards all life. The proof he needed to make the council see how far their heads were up their butt puckers. Shepard laughing at himself remembering how Mess Sergeant Gardner told him that and what he thought about the alliance and the council.

"Commander I know you like to drift in space, but we need to dock somewhere to get more repairs done unless you want to fight Reapers with holes in the ship" Joker said with his sarcastic humor through the comms in the captain's quarters.

"Very funny Joker, plot a course for the Citadel" replying back to Joker with a slightly annoyed tone of Joker's poor attempt at humor.

"ETA 12 hours Commander..." as the comms shut off and Shepard was in silence again alone in his room.

Walking over to his terminal as he turned it on and began to sit down, he started writing a message to Councilor Anderson about his arrival and the information he had about the Reapers.

After he sent the message his mind began to drift and he suddenly forgot about the Reapers, the Collector's, the Geth, and all the problems he was faced in the past and began to think of Tali. Tali and Shepard were close back on the old Normandy but now their relationship is a lot bigger than he could have ever thought possible. He always liked Tali; but after a while on the old Normandy he started to love her and his feelings were stronger for her, but he never thought it to be possible because of her Pilgrimage, so he never told her back then how he truly felt towards her.

Shepard always wondered if Tali felt the same way he did on the old Normandy; he was always happy when she was near and she seemed to feel the same at least to him. As he continued to think about her, he wondered how she was doing since their first intimate encounter occurred, hoping she was not very sick for he would feel terrible on his part. He got up from his chair uploaded the data about the Reapers into his Omni-tool and the walked to the elevator. As the doors open he walked in and pressed the button to engineering.

As the doors opened, he was greeted by Ken and Gaby. "Hello, Commander" they both said together. Shepard just gave them a simply nod to them and walked passed them, heading right for Tali.

There she was, standing in front of her console with her lovely figure as cute as ever; at first he felt it to be odd to love someone of another race, but eventually he got over that feeling once it did not matter to him after his feelings developed. He walked up behind her, but as he was about to speak, Tali cut him off.

"Shepard, are you trying to sneak up on me you're not doing a very good job" she giggled, turning around to face him with glowing eyes focused on him.

"Tali how are you feeling since after we has our intimate moment together" as he held one of her hands.

She blushed and put her other hand over her mask embarrassed "Oh, Shepard....I'm doing fine. I had a fever, a nasty cough, and my nose was filled with something I couldn't even describe…" letting those words sink into him "_But it was worth it_" she said to him with a pleasant tone that relieved Shepard as he grabbed her other hand and brings her closer to hug each other.

"Ms. Vas Normandy, how about you come to my quarters and help me with some work?" asking suggestively as he grinned looking at her bright eyes staring up at him.

"Shepard!" she playfully slaps his chest "What if I refuse?" she asks sarcastically as she nestles her head in his chest

"Captain's Orders." he said as he was looking down at her, while holding her in his arms he could feel her legs getting weak as he was holding her up from failing.

"Come on, Let's go" he whispered to her as they made their way to the elevator and keyed the panel to go back up to his quarters "Good thing I still have some antibiotics left over from what Mordin gave me." she said as she held him and giggled.

He walked her over to the bed, where she took off her mask to get rid of what was hiding her beauty; they laid down together, as they both held at each other lovingly on the bed. "Tali?" he said in a soft voice she looked at him, concerned "Yes?" as she looked up at him. "Did you know I loved on when we were on the old Normandy?" he asked looking down at her. "I had a feeling you did." She replied as smiled at him. "You always came to talk to me, helped me on my Pilgrimage, my Trial, and then helped my people. I knew you cared then it's just better that can show me now." She said appreciatively as she moved close to him.

"Shepard, I have told you so much about me and my family; you never said anything about yours..." she paused for a moment "You don't have to tell me if you don't wa-" before she could finished. "No it's fine you deserve to know" he said.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I never had a family; it was just me, mostly" He began thinking back to his childhood. "When I was born, my parents raised me for some time, but something happened to them and I was on my own." he looked down at her with shame and sorrow hanging over him.

"I joined a gang on earth called the Reds, it was my only chance to survive and I was force to do things in order to continue surviving." he pauses as she looks at him, interested. "So, how do you get into the Alliance?" He smiled at the curious look on her face. "Eventually, when I reach the age of 18, I was trying to leave the Reds. They wouldn't let me go, so I fought my way out. An alliance recruiter saw me fighting them off and helped me and afterwards asked if I was alright; he eventually asked if I wanted to joy the alliance to better myself. I accepted and I never regretted it." He looked back down at her. "Because I found you." She smiled up at him, nuzzling with her head up against his chest. "I glad you accepted too"

He smiled as he kissed her forehead, hearing her say that to him just made him even happier than he already was when he and Tali were together before hitting the Omega 4 Relay. "You know Tali, before hitting the Omega 4 relay, when you came up to me as nervous as you were and fidgeting with your hands trembling, you were so cute." she moved up to his face, smiling "It because I love you, and you're the first person I've ever felt this way with before." She kisses him. "You know, I just never suspected you to pounce on me like you did," as a big grin appeared on his face and started to laugh, Tali slapping his shoulder as she blushed from embarrassment "I couldn't help myself...You brought it out in me" as she pouted innocently he kissed her, cherishing every moment they had right there.

Akuze, Shepard still dreams about it; it haunts him every so often as he ruffles around in the bed "Look out! Thresher Maw!" a soldier yells out in his dreams as he watched his whole squad die in front of him. Expect for him. Most men would have been scarred emotional, and become unstable, especially after seeing a Thresher Maw attack killing his squad. It also managed to damage the distress beacon they place on Akuze; he was trapped on Akuze for a long time. Shepard would not allow himself to go mad; he had to stay focused and determined to survive. He did; one of few to ever survive Thresher Maw attack on foot.

He woke up violently, breathing deeply with sweat pouring down his face; his hands shaking looking around his room, seeing if he was still dreaming. He slowly calmed down, and looked to his right to see Tali still sleeping there soundly. He was thankful he didn't wake her. She was so innocent while she slept; so beautiful and loving. He heard her saying something in her sleep. "S-s-Shepard..." slipped out of her lips he smiled at her, thinking about how she is dreaming about him. He lay back down and nestled next to her. He kissed her forehead before he went back to sleep, knowing his dreams of Akuze weren't coming back tonight with her here.


	2. Chapter 2

12 hours later…

Shepard still sleeping felt something nudging him in the back. He leaned over with his groggy eyes to only be staring at Tali. He yawned. "Are we at the Citadel?" he asked Tali seeing her pull her hand away.

"Yes, we will be docking soon." She replied as she helped him out of bed. When he got to his feet he saw Tali had already gotten back into her environment-suit, he hated that suit but knew it was the only thing to keep her alive beside him. Shepard went to his locker and grabbed his custom armor he pieced together which was painted blue with black cameo, clicking the straps and tighten the armor onto his body. He turns to look at Tali, admiring her figure as she smiles at him.

"Let's go to the airlock." He threw his arm around Tali's shoulder drawing her closer to him, the elevator opened up and they walked inside keying in to head down to CIC.

The elevator doors open to CIC, Tali and Shepard started walking over towards Joker to see how close they are from docking with the Citadel.

"So Joker, How much longer till we dock?" gently patting Joker on the shoulder. "About 2 minutes Commander." Tilting his head back and seeing Tali next to him. "I guess you had a good night sleep Commander?" he smirked at the Shepard.

Tali looked at him "I have a shotgun, Joker." She replied with an annoyed tone. Wiping the smirk off his face and shutting him up, Shepard smiled at Tali.

"EDI, tell Garrus to come up to CIC." He was looking at EDI who was to the left of Joker. "Will do, Commander." She said in her synthetic voice.

Moments later the Normandy docked at the Citadel, as always near the C-Sec entrance to the Citadel. Garrus comes out of the elevator and looks at Shepard. "I'd thought we never get to a dock." He said chuckling to himself. "So, I'm guess we are here to some Councilor Anderson the data about the Reapers, and to prove the council wrong." He said laughing as his mandibles move inward and out.

"You know it, both you and Tali are going to be there witnessing it to." Smiling at Garrus, he knew how he could not wait to see the look on their faces. "Come on you two, let's go" he walked toward the airlock with Garrus and Tali following from behind.

The Citadel is quite a place, though it still is under construction work from the attack by Sovereign and Saren. It never lacked color and life, people always moving and talking to each other. The lights and the signs from the stores and the clubs were giving an atmosphere and a different mood and color. They rode a Taxi from the docks to the entrance of C-Sec as always, they walked through the doors into the scanning hallway. Standard identity scan, the guard waved them in to move on ahead. They entered the C-Sec office as always it's busy, people on their consoles and people bringing in criminals. Never a quiet moment in C-Sec since crime has rose up in the wards after the attack. "C-Sec has changed, guess it only took an actually attack on the Citadel to get them going." Garrus said sarcastically, he always hated C-sec, he always felt they were holding him back and was one of the reasons he joined with Shepard. Shepard just nodded, just so Garrus knew he heard him. He was more focused on heading to the Presidium to give Councilor Anderson this data that's all the mattered to him. They took another taxi to head up to the Presidium Ward; it was always nice to go there when they went to the Citadel. The taxi stopped and all three get out from their seats heading for Councilor Anderson's office. As the door opens a hiss comes from the doors, Anderson looks up and sees Shepard, Tali, and Garrus walking in his office. "Ah, Shepard glad to see you, I got your message." Anderson said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Good to see you again Anderson, we got a lot to talk about." He replied shaking Anderson's hand. Shepard followed Anderson over to the balcony overlooking the Presidium, a great view of the lake and the flowers below. "I am no longer worker for Cerberus." He paused for a moment to see Anderson's reaction. A smile was on Anderson's face as he heard the first bit of news.

"That's good to hear, finally means the Council and the Alliance can ease off now." He replied with relief. "Since you're not Cerberus anymore, I assume you destroyed the Collector base." Tilting his head; looking at Shepard waiting with anticipation for his answer.

"Not only did I destroy the base, I also got data to show that the Reapers are real and they tried to make one with human DNA." He said proudly to Anderson. Anderson looking at him amazed but also shocked.

Anderson laughs "The Council is going to regret denying your claims." He patted Shepard on the shoulder. "You and your crew also managed to survive the ordeal to." As he continued, shaking his head at Shepard in astonishment. "Alright, let me call for an emergency meeting." He finished, walking over to the holo-displays summoning the council.

The holo-displays flicker and the three Councilor members appear the turian, salarian, and the asari. The asari spoke first as always "Why have you called this emergency meeting Councilor Anderson?" sounding annoyed by this.

"Command Shepard, has important news for the Council." Anderson replied. He looked at Shepard and motioned him to move forward and speak.

Shepard moves closer in front of the Council. "I have news about the Reapers." The turian Council member interrupts immediately. "Ah, Yes Reapers." He says in a sarcastic tone. "Haven't dismissed these claims and the fact you work with Cerberus doesn't help you either."

Shepard annoyed by the turian's ignorance raises his voice. "If you let me finished talking I would have told you I not with Cerberus anymore!" He pauses and the asari Council member speaks. "That's good news to hear Shepard." Shepard then says "I have also destroyed the Collector Base; inside they were making a Reaper with human DNA which I also destroyed." The salarian Council member interrupts. "Do you have proof of this?" Shepard smiles and replies to the Council. "Yes, I have the proof right from the Collector Base itself." He uploads the information to the Council as he awaits their reactions.

Watching the Council members looking through the data they are all in shock, especially the turian. Raising his voice to show them how foolish they have been. "Now you see that the Reaper threat is real and we are going to need the Council along with many others to help fight against the Reapers." The asari speaks up for all the Council members "We are sorry we doubted your judgment, we will lend aid for the fight against the Reapers and for whom ever you get aid from." She stops and continues "We will also give you your full Spectre status, Good luck on your mission Shepard." The holo-images disappear and Anderson turns to face Shepard with a smirk on this face.

Anderson laughs, shaking Shepard hand. "Congratulations, on getting you status back and for making them realize the true threat." Just as Shepard was about to speak, Udina came inside Anderson's office looking angry not even noticing him.

"Councilor Anderson, I understand you called the Council for an emergency meeting about the Reapers." He said questioning Anderson with an angry look on his face. "Yes I did, Shepard had the proof need to get the Council's support." Udina shocked to hear this information. "Do you have any idea what this could do?!" He shouted at Anderson. Anderson was awe struck by how Udina yelled at him. "You forget I don't take orders from you, now you can go back to your office and think about that!" Udina silent just muttered. "Yes Councilor." And he walks out of his office. "Why don't you just fire him?" Shepard asks. "He has his uses, mostly for stuff I don't want to go to." Anderson laughs while looking at Shepard to shake his hand. Shaking Anderson's hand Shepard says "I'll see you later Anderson."

"Good luck, Shepard." As Anderson goes back to his desk and Shepard along with Garrus and Tali walk out of Councilor Anderson's officer heading to the taxi to go back to the Normandy.

Back on the Normandy as repairs are being done and systems are being checked. The crew moving about fixing and checking to get the Normandy back up in tip top shape. Shepard sitting in his room with Tali on the couch, as they talked about what happened at the Citadel today. "You know, it's fun watching you shout." She said seductively.

"I thought you'd like that." He replied smiling at her, as he stared into her bright beautiful eyes. She gazed at him with her loving eyes, moving over to him and onto his lap. She nestled her face in his neck, as he was running his fingers through her hair. Both just relaxing together with the spare time they had. "Someday I'll build you a house somewhere and we will watch from our house a sunset in the sky." He gently whispered in her ear. She embraced him, not saying a word and he knew why. He felt tears running down his neck onto his clothes; he embraced her lovingly as her tears ran down his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

1 day later…

Shepard sitting at his desk in his cabin was reading over the information about the Reapers. He was looking to find a weakness of any sorts that could give him an edge. Hours have gone by; he has been looking at this data non-stop since they left the Citadel. He got up and lay down on his bed just to relax his eyes and brain. His mind began to wonder off, Tali came to mind like always. He remembered the second time the meet on Freedom's Progress, the sound of happiness and shock it made him smile. "Commander, Legion would like to see you in the AI core." EDI said over the comms in his quarters. "Thanks EDI."

Pushing himself off the bed he got to his feet, walked over to the elevator and keyed in to the Crew Quarters. As the doors open Tali appears in front of him. "Hello Shepard, where are you going?" She asked him curiously. "Going to see Legion, he usually doesn't ask for me unless it's important." He replied as he sees her hand tighten up.

"Oh, I see…" She said as she was trying to hold back her emotions. She never trusted Legion, even when Legion saved our lives on the derelict reaper. Over time, she began to trust Legion little by little but she still wasn't sure about it.

"You should come with me." He smiled, grabbing her arm and pulling her next to him. "What!...No, he asked for you and…" She said nervously, but stopped as he rubbed her arm calming her down.

"Relax, Legion had plenty of opportunities to kill us and didn't and he even said that the Geth didn't want to fight." He said. She just held his arm as they walked into the med-lab. Doctor Chakwas, busy always at her terminal studying the anatomy of different races. Since she had to keep everyone alive they best she could. Shepard and Chakwas had a drink before the Collector's took the crew. He learned why she has stayed with him all this time, and what keeps her going. Shepard was grateful to have her aboard, help him remember the old Normandy and her crew. Shepard walked by Chakwas with Tali at his side, he just nodded to her and she smiled at him continuing her research. The AI core doors open, Legion standing there as usually looking at the door. He always wondered what Legion did in here alone, besides staring at the door.

"EDI said you want to speak with me?" He asked with curiosity. Legion's lens light up and focused on him.

"Shepard-Commander, Yes I have news about Geth and Quarian peace." Tali squeezed Shepard's arm, he knew she was both excited and shocked. She looked at him with her white glowing eyes, wanting to know if this was happen. She turned back to face Legion.

"What news?" She asked with a sense of doubt and hope. She wanted it to be true that she and her people could see the homeworld again.

Legion looks at Tali. "We Geth, wish to see Shepard-Commander at a Space Station at the Far Rim system." He replied to her and then continued. "We Geth, want to set a neutral ground on the Normandy for peace with the Creators." He pauses and looks at Shepard. "We Geth, want Shepard-Commander to be the Neutral party."

Shepard felt all of Tali's weight pull on his arm, she lost the feeling in her legs out of happiness. She managed to regain herself and embraced Shepard lovingly. As he rubbed her back comforting her, he faced Legion. "Thanks Legion, that's good to hear with both the Geth and the Quarians together we can have a better chance with the Reapers when they arrive." Legion nodded.

"With the two forces, Geth and the Creators combined there will be a much greater chance against the Old Machines."

Tali looked at Legion with her white eyes watering. "Thank you Legion." She said almost about to cry, she just embraced Shepard with the feeling of hope. Shepard looking down at her noticed this is probably the most she has trust Legion. He just smiled at her then called for EDI.

"EDI, tell Joker to set a course to the Far Rim system and give me an ETA." He told EDI.

"Yes Commander, ETA is 8 hours."

8 hours later…

Shepard, Tali, and Legion all in the cockpit with Joker as they approached the Geth space station. A massive station it was bigger than most dreadnaughts. The station itself was menacing looking, blue-green lights peaked through cracks of the ships plates. There was always that eerie feeling with Shepard and especially Tali. But he knew that the Geth needed him as much as he needed them in the fight against the Reapers.

"That thing seems bigger than the other one we went to awhile back." Joker said amazed by its size.

"Dock to these coordinates." Legion spoke. Joker was mocking Legion as he moving his arms like a robot, mouthing Legion's words. Shepard looked down at Joker and shook his head, Joker looking up seeing him stopped and presumed to the coordinates for docking.

As they reached the airlock, the ship shook as it connected with the Geth space station. "Shepard-Commander, I am not getting a response from the Geth inside the station." Legion's lights flickering in different colors and both brow plates rose up. _This can't be good_ Shepard thought to himself. He readied his M-76 Revenant looking at both Tali and Legion nodded his head for them to do the same. "Be ready, we don't know what to expect." He said with caution as he open the door into the Geth space station. Walking in they already knew something bad has happened, there on the ground bodies of Geth laid dead. The white fluid from the bodies pooled around them as blood would from organics. Examining the bodies Legion speaks as if he was worried.

"Shepard-Commander, these holes were made with Geth weaponry, logical conclusion Heretics attacked this station." Shepard looked at him with a confused look.

"I thought we rewrite the Heretics, shouldn't they be isolating themselves?" He asked.

"It's possible that the Heretics attacked this station before the virus was sent." He stopped for a moment scanning the Geth bodies. "It seems they were attacked before we sent the virus out, seems probable that there is few Geth still here." Legion finished talking. Legion readies his Widow Anti-Material Rifle waiting for Shepard to lead the way.

"Ok, let's start searching." He ordered. Walking through the halls of this station gave it a creepy feeling, barely any lights and no noise to be heard. It reminded him of the Heretics space station, when he helped Legion rewrite the heretics so they no longer followed the Reapers. Eventually after walking through the hallway and a couple of doors they find a huge room with a hub. They room had dead bodies of Geth and possible Heretics as well, Shepard looking around see a few standing in the room but not moving and their lens void of light. "Legion, are these…Heretics?" He asked.

"Yes, they are reviewing their actions as we speak." Legion replied as all his plates rising clockwise.

-Clink-Clank- The sounds of metal hitting metal, Shepard draws his weapon, he slowly moves toward the area where the sound was made. As he approached a light flickered on blinded him for a moment, pointing his gun at the source ready to fire. He was expecting to be shot but nothing happened, then the light came closer to him. He started backing up slowly and two Geth appeared with no weapons, Legion came from behind and spoke. "These are Geth, not Heretics Shepard-Commander."

Shepard puts his weapon away and Tali did the same. Legion and the Geth began to making several beeping noises; he figured Legion was speaking to them. After some time talking, Legion and the Geth went to the hub and stood still completely still, like stone structures unmovable. Tali walked next to Shepard grabbing his hand. "Looks like Legion and the Geth are now sharing information." She said with a confused tone. "I thought we were going to bring more Geth on board?" She sounds perplexed wondering what they are doing. Shepard starting wondering the same thing, what were they up too.

Several minutes later, Legion started walking toward them and the Geth were leaving the room. "What did you find out Legion?" He asked. Legion turns to Shepard focusing on him with his lens.

"This base was indeed attacked by the Heretics before we set the virus out, they killed most of the Geth. The Heretics boarded with a force to take over the station as a means to be an outpost." He stops and begins to continue. "Also have information about the Creator homeworld, vital for peace between the Geth and the Creators." He informed. "While sharing information, we decided that only I should go to reduce unwanted pressure." He raised his left brow plate. "With the information collected here we may head to the Migrant Fleet." Legion turns to face Tali, looking at her holding his hands as he started rising his right brow plate. "Creator Tali'Zorah, you and your people may return to your homeworld soon, should your people agree to peace."

Tali was smiling at Legion behind her purple visage. "I…I can't think you enough Legion."

Legion looking confused was raising a brow plate. "Thanks is not required, the Geth didn't want a war against the Creators."

They were walking back to the Normandy, Tali was hold Shepard's arm as a faint sound of joy and disbelief hit his ear as she spoke. "We may finally get to see the homeworld again…" With that said, he just held her hand as they walked through the hall of the station heading to the airlock of the Normandy.


	4. Chapter 4

2 days later…

Shepard has been in his room for a while, wondering how to get the Quarians to accept peace with the Geth. He decided to take a break from it and get something to eat, he haven't been eating much since his been busy. Getting up from his desk, walking toward the elevator as his stomach growled. Pushing the key to open the elevator, walked inside and keyed in to head to the crew quarters. It was late; most of the crew was asleep expect the engineers and Tali who were trying to finish a few last things that needed to be fixed. Mess Sergeant Gardner was usually up late cleaning the kitchen area. Also to Shepard's surprise Thane was up eating at a table, Shepard walked over to Gardner and asked for some left-over food and sat across from Thane at the table. "Still trying to get use to eat around other people I see." He smiled at Thane. Thane looked up and chuckled.

"Ah yes, I was eating with others earlier today, surprisingly they were interested in Drell culture. Like I said it's still a work in progress, but thank you for your concern." Shepard was listening as he was eating his food. "It's nice to be around people and working with others since I've been alone so long from people and my family it's a nice change." As Thane cups his hands one in the other, and looks at Shepard. Shepard stops eating for a moment and wipes his mouth.

"I got a message from Sergeant Baily the C-sec officer about your son; he says his doing a great job helping him stop criminals." He looked at Thane as a smile came across his face. "Looks like his on the right path now." Thane bowed his head a little toward Shepard with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Shepard, for your help with Kolyat. It's nice to have a friend after all my time being alone." Thane got up from his chair and turned toward Shepard and bowed. "I think it's time I should get some sleep, Shepard." Shepard nodded and waved goodbye to Thane, as he was walking away from the table then Thane headed toward the sleeping pods and jumped into his pod. Shepard liked Thane he was interested in the Drell because they were so rare to see. Shepard talked to him every once in a while to see how his doing, since his disease was still killing him slowly. Finishing up his food he grabbed his plate and Thane's and walked them over to Gardner.

"Thank you Commander." Gardner said to Shepard as he received the dishes.

"Don't mention it Gardner." He nodded to him as he turned to his right heading for the pods.

Ever since Shepard and Tali had their intimate moment together she had still slept in her sleeping pod. Shepard felt that she didn't have to sleep in a small crapped pod by herself anymore, so he wrote a note.

_Hey, you don't have to sleep in here anymore when you have a nice bed with me in the Captain's Quarters. From-S._

He puts the note in between the cushions of the headrest and the backrest. He grinned as he walked away heading to the elevator. As he reached the elevator the doors open and he walked inside and keyed to head up to CIC to talk to Joker before going to sleep. Reaching the CIC, the elevator doors open and Shepard walked out heading towards the cockpit where Joker and EDI were. Walking through the ship while everyone is asleep was eerie but quiet and peaceful. Only noise was from Joker and EDI discussing things or fighting. The consoles were all light glowing bright orange and the galaxy map showing the exterior of the Normandy. He reached Joker, who turned his chair around to see Shepard. "Hey, Commander up late I see what brings you down here." Shepard looked down at Joker.

"What's the ETA to the Valhallan Threshold cluster?" He replied.

"Well, since we are pretty far from any mass relays I think the closest one is 2 days away, nothing much to do till then." Joker said surprise not in a cocky humorous tone Shepard was expecting, maybe because it was late. Shepard was rubbing his face with both hands, letting out a yawn. "Alright, thanks Joker see ya tomorrow." Joker turned his chair back to face his console.

"See ya Commander." Joker replied, and ended with a yawn.

Walking away from Joker, Shepard chuckled as Joker yawned. Thinking to himself, _what would I do without Joker_ as he reached the elevator. Walking inside the elevator and pushed the key to the Captain's Quarters. He walked in heading towards his bed, taking his clothes off and heading in his bathroom to take a shower. Shepard turned on the water, hot but not too hot enough just relax him up a bit before sleeping. Feeling better he began to sing an old Earth song, which brought Tali to his mind.

_Whoa oh whoa oh, If you're alone and you need a friend, Someone to make you forget your problems, Just come along baby, Take my hand, I'll be your lover tonight._ _Boom boom boom boom, I want you in my room, Let's spend the night together, From now until forever._

As Shepard was singing, totally oblivious that Tali had walked into his quarters. Tali holding the note Shepard left for her in her sleeping pod, thinking to herself _Oh Keelah _ _If I love him so much, why am I so nervous… _fidgeting with her hands as the doors of the elevator open up. Walking in the room she could hear singing, she walked slowly toward the radio clock but it wasn't coming from there. She slowly walked back towards the bathroom, as the singing got louder. A smile came across her face, as she started to laugh. "Keelah, Is Shepard singing?" Laughing as she stood right across from the door leading towards the bathroom. As she continued to listen to him she laughed some more too busy to realize that Shepard had turned off the water, walking toward the door. Tali froze as the doors open to only see Shepard standing in front of her naked. "Shepard!" Tali said in shock as she put one hand over where her mouth would be.

"Ah! Tali!" Shepard jumped with a scare, putting one hand over his chest catching his breath.

After regaining his breath, his face turns red with embarrassment. "You were listening to me sing weren't you?" As he was rubbing his right hand on his neck. Tali still staring at Shepard naked in front of her embarrassed, unable to any speak words. Shepard looking at Tali for a response as she pointing at him, looking down he noticed he was still naked. He rustled with a shelf for a towel to cover up and to dry off. "Hehe, Sorry about that wasn't expecting you this soon." He said trying to relax her.

"Oh…I got your note…So I thought I would come up." She said as she started to relax a little. "Why is it so hot in here?" She said nervously. Shepard looking at her holding her hands, placing his hands over her mask waiting for her to let him know he can. "Go ahead; I took an immune-booster before coming up here." As he took off her mask slowly, saw her face red with embarrassment as her glowing eyes looked up at him.

"So, I'm not the only one embarrassed." He smirked at her, setting down her mask on the table.

"You're such a bosh'tet." She smiled at him, as she kissed leaned in kissing him.

"Come on, let's get some sleep we going to need to for the flotilla." Shepard said as he lay down on the bed.

"I sent a message to Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay; she should be waiting for us when we get there." Tali said as she lay down next to Shepard. Both cuddling together as they fell asleep.

2 days later…

Up in the cockpit Shepard, Tali, and Joker, as the Migrate fleet comes into view. "This Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya request permission to dock." She said through the comms in the cockpit.

"Your ship is marked Cerberus, Verify." A voice replied.

"After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began." She replied back.

"Welcome home Tali'Zorah, dock at docking bay 17 and we will proceed with cleaning." As the voice shuts off from the comms.

Both Tali and Shepard walking in the ship Neema, thoughts of Tali's trial came to Shepard's mind. Reaching the garden plaza, Shala'Raan was waiting for them right outside the main entrance. Tali walked up to Shala'Rana giving her a hug. "It's good to see you auntie Raan."

"It's good to see you too child and you Captain Shepard." She said sounding troubled.

"What's wrong Raan, you sound troubled?" Tali asked, backing up from Shala'Raan.

"Since you left after you trial, debates have been going on since Captain Shepard insisted on peace." She paused for moment. "Most agreed for it, but Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh was outraged and left to the Alarei." She paces from left to right. "We sent people to go get her, but they haven't returned or send a message." She stops and looks at Shepard. "I think whatever Rael'Zorah was doing on there, she is continuing it or worse." Tali looks at Shepard, she knew what was happening and what would happen if they didn't stop her.

"The Normandy will provide any assist we can to help the Migrate Fleet." Shepard said to Shala'Raan.

"Thank you, Captain Shepard I'll let the other Admirals know, Keelah Se'lai." She thanked him, turning around walking away to talk to the other Admirals.

Tali walks closer to Shepard, fists clenched looking into his eyes. "Shepard, we have to stop her."

Shepard felt this was personal for her, after losing her father to this she probably wanted it gone for good. "Don't worry Tali, we will." Shepard grabbed her hand bringing her against his chest, embracing lovingly her letting her know.


	5. Chapter 5

5 minutes later…

After hearing the news about Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh Shepard radioed in for Garrus to come aboard. Garrus came aboard and he was greeted by the captain, he nodded and walked past him heading for Shepard.

"Shepard what's going on?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face. As he thought Shepard was going to convince the Quarians to have peace with the Geth.

"One of the Admiral's has gone rogue and might be redoing the work Tali's father did." He said as a grim expression came across his face.

Garrus glanced at Tali, she paced back and forth and fidgeting with her hands. "Don't worry Shepard we'll stop her." He looked back at Shepard, giving an affirmative nod.

Shala'Raan was walking towards them; she had just finished talking to the other admirals. "Captain Shepard, the shuttle is waiting for you at the same docking bay as before." She hesitated for a moment. "Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh has crossed the line and she must be dealt with do what must be necessary Captain Shepard, Keelah Se'lai." Then she returned back to the admirals to continue conversing with them again.

"Alright let's go." He motioned Garrus to follow and place her hand on Tali's Shepard to snap her out of her trance of pacing and fidgeting. She turned to face him nodding that she was ready, walking through the halls to the shuttle bay where they had gone before. As before they were greeted by the door to the shuttle by a guard, thanking him and walking through the doors towards the shuttle to head to the Alarei once again…

On the shuttle they sat waiting; Shepard laid back his arms crossed and feet. Tali was still filled with anxiety, ruffling with her hands and look out the window. Garrus hunched over leaning on one knee looking at the ground. Shepard looked over at Tali and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Tali, are you okay?" He asked a little worried. Tali stop ruffling with her hands and looked at him.

"Shepard this isn't right, it was bad enough I lost my father to those tests, if she's doing what I think she is she could endanger the fleet." She looked at Shepard, taking his hand off her shoulder and held his hand.

"I know." Shepard looked down at his hand in hers, putting the other hand on top.

"If anyway can stop it's us." He smiled at her, hoping it would cheer her up.

Tali just nodded and held his hand throughout the ride to the Alarei. Garrus listening to what they were saying made him chuckle softly to himself. After several minutes being in the shuttle they reached the Alarei. Exiting the shuttle and into the ship, nothing had changed the place was still tore apart from the last time. They were probably too busy arguing to fix the Alarei and clean up the mess.

"Ok, be ready to expect Geth." Shepard said as everyone grabbed their weapons; Tali with her M-22 Eviscerator, Garrus with his M-97 Viper, and Shepard with his M-76 Revenant. Keying in the cryo-ammo, Shepard made sure everybody was ready to move before going on ahead. Both Tali and Garrus look at Shepard and nod.

"We're right behind you." They both said, ready for action. Walking through the halls and corridors and looking around the place was still destroyed, holes in the walls from bullets, black marks on the floors, and wires hanging out from the ceiling and protruding from the walls. The bodies of the dead Quarians were gone as well as the Geth ones. A door was at the end of the corridor they were walking through as they continued down the corridor an interface terminal was online.

"Shepard, this terminal is online; let me see if I can find out anything on what Admiral Daro'Xen is doing." Tali said eagerly typing away at the interface searching the databases. Sending several second searching the data, Tali speaks up.

"Keelah, Shepard she made a new neural link for the Geth and they are now under her control." She stops pausing, trying preventing her to lash out on Shepard. "Let's go before it's too late." She pushed herself away from the terminal and picking up her shotgun. She was angry, sad, and stupid. "We should have deleted everything, how could she even do this after what happened?!" She said as she was following Shepard through the door into the next room.

Upon opening the door they received Geth fire immediately, Shepard sliding to the nearest cover as Tali and Garrus get up against their cover. Shepard was in the middle of all the fire and was heavily suppressed. Garrus was trying to pick off some behind their cover without getting shot. Tali saw Shepard need a little distraction, she quickly summoned Chiktikka vas Paus to harass the Geth suppressing Shepard.

"Go get them Chiktikka, good girl!" As Shepard heard this he got up and began firing on the exposed Geth. He was hold down the trigger ripping through their shields in no time, as the bullets started hitting them they started to slow down and sections of their body began to freeze. Some have already frozen solid to only be shattered into a hundred pieces by Shepard's M-76 slugs; three of them were frozen chunks on the ground. Another three were on the ground behind cover from Chikitkka's explosive pulse, getting up one managed to expose its head to Garrus's scope and the Geth's head was oozing white fluid from the hole in its head.

Still out of cover, Shepard was looking for the last two Geth they have moved to another location shooting at him exposed. His shield went down and he slammed his back against a wall he had been at, he felt a pain in his arm looking at it he had be hit, he avoided to say anything that could worry Tali more then she already was. Garrus moved forward towards the left side to out flank the two Geth. Tali was using energy draining to their shields as they were busy shooting Shepard. Garrus approached from the left side to a turned over desk, looking through the scope aiming his sight on the Geth's head, pulls the trigger and both of the Geth fell to the ground.

Suddenly Admiral Daro'Xen voice rang through the ship as she ranted her madness.

"I knew you two would come, Tali'Zorah and Shepard vas Normandy. Even those fools at the Admiralty Board tried sending their marines, too bad for them." She laughs hysterically with a cold dark tone.

"Your father was doing great work to reclaim what we lost, but he was a fool! He only wanted to destroy them with what he learned I have been able to control the Geth with my on neural network and they are at my command!" She winches in pain through the mic.

"Though I had to go through several painful implants to achieve this is will all be worth it in the end and it will be even better when I kill you both!" She laughs again menacingly and cuts off the transmission through the ship.

"I knew she was insane, but I did not think she would go this far." Tali said as the ship went silent.

"Let's keep moving stay alert we don't know what she planning to throw at us next." Shepard said motioning his fingers forward through another door.

Approaching a staircase lending to the lower levels which probably lend to where Daro'Xen was holding up, there was computers and other equipment scattered all over the desks and floor. Looking at the computer terminals Shepard motioned Tali to it hoping she would find where Daro'Xen was to end this.

"Ah, looks like I found where she is she seems to be in the neural link hub where we found the data on my father….." She fell silent thinking back, off in the distance clanking could be heard echoing along the metal walls of the ship.

"Let's take cover behind these metal panels overlooking the lower level, Tali you watch that top ridge across from us and kill any that come through that door while me and Garrus shoot any that come through the lower level door." Shepard directed to them as they both heading over to the metal panel getting in position and waiting.

"Ready!" Both Garrus and Tali shouted to him as the footsteps got louder, he pulled his Arc Projector that he acquired from Cerberus before quitting. Just in time as the doors open and Geth start coming out in decent sized numbers. As the Geth made their various noises to each other and open fire on their position. Tali was blowing apart Geth with her shotgun from the Geth on the balcony, Garrus was picking off one by one as they entered through the lower level door.

"That's one less to worry about!" Garrus shouted. Shepard charged his Arc projector and fired at one of the Geth near the stairs as the electricity bounces between each of them frying their shields, some even overloading and their 'heads' exploding. Some of the Geth on the balcony were falling over the metal paneling ledge onto the ground from the kickback of Tali's shotgun, making a loud clunk sound as metal hit metal. The room fell silent only noise was the ejected heat sinks on the ground hissing and the floor with pools of white 'blood'. Piles of mechanical corpses lay on the ground from the waves that busted through the door, getting up for their cover the slowly crept down the stairs. Waling over the bodies to the door on the lower level leading to where Daro'Xen was, but the door in their way posed a problem. It was locked from the inside; luckily there was a vent nearby that they could use to get in to get on the other side. Garrus went in first, then Shepard, and lastly Tali which she did not mind as she was staring at Shepard's butt the whole time through the vents, she giggled to herself. Shepard stopped and looked back without Tali realizing it her head bumped right into his butt and his head into Garrus's.

"Hey! What's going on back there?!" Garrus said his head turned to see what was happening; Tali put her head down in shame.

"Oh Keelah, Sorry it was my fault." She said embarrassed. Shepard chuckled and Garrus just shook his head as they continued crawling through the vent.

10 minutes later…

After ruffling through the vents for some time they found the entry they were looking for, Garrus pushed the vent cover off and got out as he set it on the floor and drew his weapon to cover Shepard and Tali as they got out. Walking carful out toward the main room they saw a three spilt screen terminal as they walked closer to it turned on and Tali began looking through the data. Shepard watched her as her fingers moved so fast yet nimble and her eyes widen as she stared at the information she found.

"It seems she made a controllable neural link by using her own brain. She had to do several implants to increase her lifespan along with a unit to help process information to keep up with 'her Geth'." She paused for a moment and gasped in a horrific shock.

"She plans to attack other ships to collect parts to build an army." She stopping clutched a fist, and then she looked to Shepard.

"The only way to stop her is to kill her once she is dead the other Geth will fall since they are running off her neural link connected to her brain. I am also going to delete all this data for good for my father's sake." She said as Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder try to comfort her.

"He would be happy if you did, I think." He replied smiling at her.

Just as he said that a loud voice yelled out echoing from behind them. They heard very heavy footsteps as it was approaching close to them as if it were slamming through the ceiling.

"NOOOOOO! You will have to kill me first before I let you delete your fool of a father's work!" Daro'Xen came running in on leg implants long metallic legs and a pair of long metallic spikes connected to her back like a spider; her arms were free which held a shotgun and her back held what seem to be a processing unit covered in with armor plates. Her body had tubes and metallic parts visible coming out and going in her body.

"You're a fool just like your father and you will die the same way!" She said menacingly as she laughed.

Tali clutched her hand around her shotgun and looked at Shepard with her eyes looking angered. Shepard nod and grabbed his rifle, Garrus did the same as they nodded to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

"But, I think I will kill Shepard first so you can watch him die!" Daro'Xen yells with hatred at Tali. In an instant a metallic limb clips Shepard's waist throwing him across the room hitting the wall. Shepard it the wall with great force knocking the wind out of him, dropping to the ground as Daro'Xen came after him. He got up to his knees "Shepard, Look out!" he heard and then Daro'Xen pierced his shoulder and held him up in front of her, placing the shotgun to his stomach.

"I'll make sure you squirm as she watches in horror!" She laughs menacingly, putting her finger on the trigger. Suddenly she felt a weight on her back trying to look behind her to see who it is. It was Garrus, though Daro'Xen couldn't see him as the bulky processing unit was in the way. She tried shaking Garrus off of her back causing Shepard to come off the leg.

"Shepard, take cover!" Garrus yelled to him as he was holding on the top of the processor trying not to fall off as Daro'Xen was trying to shake him off violently. Holding his M-6 Carnifex he put it up against her back and shot her, she shrieked in pain and stopped shaking. Giving him a few moment to shoot five more times at the processor, sparks cracked and sizzled as wires from the electronics were being torn apart. Shepard hid behind a table and Tali rushed over to him to help him, she slowly tended to his wound applying medi-gel.

"No! You filthy Turian!" She frayed her spider-like legs trying to reach her back. Garrus slid from left to right on the processor losing his grip, he fell to the ground as his body thudding against the floor. Daro'Xen hanged over him laughing as she thrust her two spider-like limbs into each of his shoulders. He grunted in pain has the legs pierced and twisted inside the wound.

"I was going to kill Shepard first but I can kill you instead if you insist!" She said. She smirked at him as she aimed her shotgun to his face. A gunshot went off; Garrus only saw blackness and wondered to himself if he was dead…

Realizing he closed his eyes he began open them to see that Daro'Xen had stepped back from him looking at Tali and Shepard, Tali's shotgun had hit the processor and her right arm and Shepard's M-6 shot hit her visor knocking it off her helmet. A hideous figure laid behind the mask a face that no longer presented a Quarian's face. The skin was a dark grey almost black in color and the cheek bones were showing through the flesh. There was a tube coming out of the back of the head and one in the neck with a small tube leading into her left eye.

Daro'Xen screamed as she dashed toward the table where Tali and Shepard were smashing through it. Shepard pushed Tali to fall back as he lunged himself backwards in the opposite direction. Tali's shotgun flung behind her and Shepard fell into a pile of scrap metal and crate. Daro'Xen went over to Tali and began to try and stab her with her spider-like limbs. Tali was rolling and leaning from side to side on the floor trying to evade the robotic legs from puncturing her suit.

"Stand still! I'll make this end a lot sooner and a lot more painful!" She yelled, thrashing her spider-like limbs leaving puncture holes into the metal floor. She pulled her right spider-like limb back to thrust it at Tali again, Tali tried to protect herself from the blow. But Daro'Xen could not; something held her limb back from thrusting it at Tali. Tali moved her arm to see what was happening; Shepard had grabbed the limb stopping her, he jumped on her back and began to try and rip off the limb from her back. Daro'Xen flailed try to get Shepard off but it only helped Shepard rip off the leg out from her back.

"EEEAAARARAAAHHH!" She shrieked like a banshee coming from the depths of hell. He fell into the wall knocking him out with the spider-like limb next to him. A light red color fluid was dripping down from her back and poured out of the torn leg next to Shepard. Daro'Xen was breathing heavily and wrenching in pain as the blood dripped to the floor from her back. She looked at Shepard with hatred as she made her way to him ready to obliterate his brains on the wall. Hanging over Shepard bleeding she took her shotgun into his mouth with her finger on the trigger.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger she felt a great pain in her forehead like a migraine only to realize she had a knife in her head with Tali's hand holding on to it. Daro'Xen backed up stumbling then fell on her chest as her vision began to become blurry from the blood. Tali went up to the processor unit and used overlord in the hole Garrus made. As she fried the circuits the electrical overload surge flowed up the wires and tubes frying everything inside even Daro'Xen's brain. Pools of blood were on the floor Garrus's dark blue blood on the left side of the room and Daro'Xen's light red colored blood on the right. Tali went to Shepard and shook him trying to wake him up.

"Shepard! Shepard! Wake up!" She said nervously watching as he leaned against the wall stiff. He opened his eyes putting a hand on his head.

"Ugh…I'm ok." He said as he put his other hand on Tali's shoulder, Tali exhaled in relief. "Go help Garrus, his probably still bleeding." Tali nodded and run towards Garrus. Garrus managed to slide myself to safety near some crates away from the battle.

"Garrus, are you okay?" Tali yelled as she ran towards him with medi-gel ready to go.

Garrus coughs up a little blood "I've been better." He says jokingly to her as he moved his mandibles upward to imitate a smile. He had two puncture wounds in his shoulders; Tali put medi-gel onto the two wounds trying to be gentle as possible.

"This is serious Garrus, you shouldn't be joking around you need to see Chakwas immediately." She said worried. Garrus was a good friend to her and to Shepard they been through it all and are still. Shepard on his feet now feeling a little dizzy, he puts Garrus's arm around his shoulder to carry him on one side holding him up.

"Tali delete the data and let's get Garrus to Chakwas." He said slowly. Tali give a firm nod and walked over to the console she began work on deleting the files of all the work her father and Daro'Xen has done. Shepard watched how quickly her fingers move with precision and speed he smiled. Garrus looked at Shepard and chuckled seeing him stare at her. Shepard turned to look at him "And what is so funny?" He said jokingly.

"I heard the gossip but to see it first hand, I kinda always knew you two cared for each other." He chuckled a little but wrenched in pain as the laughing made his wounds hurt. "Ok, no more laughing I'm barely holding together as it is, Damn it." He added after groaning from his pain.

Shepard just smiled at Garrus which was more than enough for him. Tali finished deleting the files on the console and shut it down. "Tali come get the other side of Garrus; I'm still a little dizzy, I should be fine when we get to the shuttle." Tali walked over to Garrus's right side and they helped carry Garrus to the shuttle to return to the Rayya.

15 minutes later…

Coming out of the shuttle into the Rayya they meet up with the captain of the Rayya. "You made it back that's good news for once but looks like you need to tend to your friend first, after you do the Admirals need to talk to you both." He tells them and then walks away with his guards to their posts.

Walking through the hallway they get in the Garden Plaza everyone is talking to each in small groups. Some were talking about Tali and Shepard and others about Daro'Xen. As they approached where Tali had her trial Shala'Raan walked up to them putting her hand up to greet them.

"Captain Shepard, Tali it's good to see you back but I see it wasn't easy." She said as she was looking at Garrus being held up by both of them. "Tend to your friend injuries we will wait till you return." She said to Captain Shepard. "But Tali if you can I would like to talk to you alone." She said caringly as if she was her mother.

Shepard looked at Tali "Tali, I can took Garrus to the Normandy's medical lab." He said to her. She looked at him still worried to what happened to him earlier.

"Are you…sure Shepard?" She asked nervously. She cared for him she just wanted to be sure he was alright to carry Garrus on his own.

"Yes, I am not dizzy anymore I should be fine." He said to her reassuringly. Tali left go Garrus and came out from under his arm. Shepard then carried Garrus through main hall heading to the Normandy.

Now Tali was alone with Shala'Raan they have moved into a corner of the room where no one was so they could talk somewhat in private. "I noticed something that changed in you child. I feel it had something to do with the end of your trial." Shala'Raan said proud of her. "You finally have told him didn't you?" She said smiling in her helmet.

Tali got confused for a moment "Tell him what?" As she said it she thought about it and then got embarrassed and put a hand over where her mouth would be. "Oh…Yes I did." She said nervously. She had not told her Auntie Raan what else she did with Shepard. She began to fidget with her fingers nervously.

Shala'Raan watched her for a moment and smiled "You took your suit off for him to be together didn't you?" She said.

Tali jumped as she heard her say that "Auntie Raan!" She was even more embarrassed and was still playing with her hands and fingers. "I…took every precaution possible to make it work and I had to-" Shala'Raan cut her off by putting one hand up and another on her shoulder stopping Tali from continuing.

"Tali, its ok I know you wouldn't do it for no reason, you love him and he loves you as long as you're happy I will be too." She said comfortingly to Tali. Tali just hugged her with tears of joy running down her face pleased to hear her say that.

"Thank you Auntie Raan, that means a lot to me." She said lightly sobbing. "I thought you would be mad cause his not a Quarian." She added.

"Don't be afraid of what others think child, you love each other and that's all that matters does not matter the species." Shala'Raan said as she embraced Tali as if it was her own child, they finish hugging and Tali calmed herself down. "Looks like your Captain has returned." She said to Tali.

Tali turned around to see Shepard walking over to her and gave her a hug. Some people stared at them she was embarrassed but she still hugged him back regardless. As she did people began to speak about them more. She just ignored them and enjoyed the embrace from Shepard, after a minute they left go.

"Garrus was lucky nothing important was hit, his going to be fine." He told Tali.

"That's good to hear I would have felt terrible if he didn't make it." She said feeling better with a sigh of relief.

Shepard looked at Shala'Raan "Tell the Admirals we are ready." He said with a firm tone. She nodded and went off to get the Admirals together. As Shepard and Tali waited they just stayed close to each other, Tali was leaning against Shepard as they walked to the meeting area in the middle of the Garden Plaza waiting for the Admrials.

5 minutes later…

The Admirals have assembled together to find out what happened on the Alaeri and what happened to Daro'Xen. The Admirals walked up to the podium to hear what Shepard has to say on what happened on the Alaeri. "This session has been assembled to discuss what has happen on the Alaeri and what has happened to Daro'Xen."Shala'Raan announced to the crowd sitting around the podium. "Captain Shepard, please tell us what you found." She said looking at him.

Shepard look at Tali then cleared this throat "Daro'Xen was creating Geth to use them for her on personal gain. She had implanted a processor and connected her brain with the neural links of the Geth so she could control them to attack the fleet. She went berserker and attacked us when we tried to delete the data and we killed her in self-defense. After she died we delete the data and we tend to my squad to their injuries. If you need proof her body is still there or what is left of it after what implants she went through." He said with a strong and loud tone and Tali stared at him admiring him shouting. The Admirals were shocked as well as the crowd in disbelief.

The Admirals asked some marines to get the body and bring it back here. After a few minutes of waiting the body entered the plaza and the plaza went dead silent of shock and awe. "Captain Shepard, thank you for helping us once again."

"Also Admirals, the main reason for me being here is about the Geth. Legion the Geth that is part of my crew has informed me that the Geth are willing to have peace between Creator and Geth in return they will give Rannoch back to the Quarians as they have cared for it after the Morning War." The room still silent from the body of Daro'Xen, it was still silent. The Admirals looked at each other thinking of what to say.

"If that is the case, how do we know they won't betray us?" Han asked curious to hear his answer.

"Legion has asked that this be done on the Normandy so that it is neutral ground in the Normandy's conference room. They are aware of the Reaper threat and a war between the Quarians and the Geth would make them both weaker for when the Reapers come, makeing it that much easier for the Reapers." He retorted to Admiral Han.

"Very well Captain Shepard, Me, Korris, and Shala'Raan with come aboard the Normandy to discuss peace with Legion tomorrow." General Han said.

"This session is dismissed. Keelah Sel'ai" Shala'Raan announced.

As everyone got up from their seats to talk and gossip Shepard noticed Tali was staring at him admiring him. He turned to face her and pulled her in close to his side, she nestled into his arm as they walked to the Normandy to get some sleep for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day…

_It was a rough day yesterday for Shepard and Garrus, luckily Tail came back fine. Shepard suffered an injury to the shoulder as well a Garrus to both of his shoulders. Both were fortunate enough to suffer anything serious maybe should recovery within a few days._

Doctor Chakwas was finishing her medical report after checking up on Garrus's wounds. Garrus sat on the medical table waiting for Chakwas to let him go. He was slightly getting impatient and was began humming to himself of an old Turian song. Chakwas hearing a slight sound turned her head listening trying to find out where the sound was coming from. She finally looked at Garrus and smiled at him "You can go now just try not to do any manual labor your shoulders need to heal." She said to him. Garrus got a little shocked when she spoke and stopped his humming.

"Hehe...Thanks Doc. I'll try not to." He chuckled as he walked out of the medi-lab.

Up on the first deck, the Captain's Quarters Shepard was sleeping in his bed with Tali cuddled up against him with her helmet nestled into his chest. She had slept a little but woke up a while ago; she just laid there feeling Shepard's chest raise and fall. She was worried about him since he had his black out and lost a portion of blood from his shoulder wound but she knew better though. She saw the dangers with the fight against Saren and that didn't even faze him. She enjoyed the time they spent together no matter how short or long it was; she slowly began to rub his chest touching his muscles. They weren't hard but they weren't soft either she admired touching Shepard though they have been together and have been intimate his body was still alien to her. As she touched Shepard he shifted a little and began to stretch both his arms and legs as he yawned. Tali lifted her head up to look at him "I'm sorry I hope I didn't wake you." She said feeling sorry for disturbing him.

He just smiled and hugged her "Nah, don't be I was already awake a little bit just didn't feel like getting up." He said with a dry throat.

"What time is it?" He said looking at her with a sleepy look.

Tali leaned over him to look at the holo-clock on the counter as she stared at it she stopped and faced him with an amused look on her face. "I can't read that…You bosh'tet" She said jokingly. Shepard just laughed as she sat there looking at him and began to laugh at herself for trying to read it.

"I thought it was pretty good." He said as he pushes himself up and looked at the clock it read 10 am.

"Damn, slept in…EDI what happened to my wakeup call?" He asked.

"You told me to not wake you while you and Miss Zorah were being intimate with each other." She replied in her monotone voice.

Looking at Tali he sees her face turned the other away from him. "Are you blushing?" He asks seductively teasing her.

"Shepard!" She yelps nudging him with an elbow.

"Ha-ha, well we better get ready for the Admirals." He said as he was rubbing his side and the back of his neck.

"Yeah we better not keep them waiting." Tali said getting up from the bed.

Tali gets up from the bed stretching a little and waits for Shepard as he puts on his Cerberus uniform with the Cerberus logos taken off. Opening his locker he takes out his uniform and slowly puts it on the pants and then the top. Turning to Tali he looks at her motioning her to grab on to his arm and follow. She walks over to him and grabs hold to his arm and rest her head on his shoulder as they both walked to the elevator stepping inside and heading up to CIC.

Miranda was getting everything ready for the Quarian Admirals making sure people were at their stations and the conference room was prepped. Checking over her list making sure everything was ready EDI chimed in.

"Operative Lawson, the Quarian Admirals are outside the airlock." She said.

"Thanks EDI, Oh and EDI you should not saying anything while they are on board just to prevent anything." She said reluctantly. She never used to trust EDI especially when Joker typed in the Overload to let EDI throughout the ship. But EDI had helped them to the end and she began to trust EDI eventually mainly due to what Shepard had told after the crew was abducted.

"Roger, I will keep quiet till the Quarian Admirals have left the Normandy, logging you out Operative Lawson." She said.

Miranda started heading to the airlock and opened it for the Admirals. The door opened and the four Admirals were standing there eager to get the truce underway.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Admirals I am Miranda Lawson second in command, follow me I will show you to the conference room." She said with a smiling making her first impression waving her hand motioning the Admirals to follow.

"Thank you Miranda" Each of the three Admirals said after each other.

She walked slowly down the hallway from the airlock going behind the elevator to the conference room. As the door open Miranda turned to face the Admirals.

"Shepard will be here soon with Legion go ahead and make yourselves comfortable." She said informing them.

The Admirals slowly walk toward the seats and sit down Han'Gerrel was slowly sitting down. "Keelah, these seats have cushions on the bottom and on the back!" He said amazed as he rocked back and forth.

Miranda just shook her head with a smirk on her face and walked away from the conference room as she past the elevator the door opened and Shepard along with Tali walked out. She turned around to face them and bring them up to speed. "Shepard, Tali the Admirals are in the conference room waiting for you and Legion." She told them.

"Thank you Miranda, good timing too woke up just a few minutes ago. We will get Legion and head right to the conference room." He said.

"Staying up late Commander?" She chuckles a bit. "Ok, I will get back to my office good luck Commander." She said as she walks into the elevator and disappears.

Shepard, Tali and Legion walk into the elevator heading up to the CIC level to go to the meeting room where the Admirals were waiting. As the doors open to the meeting room it fell silent as Legion stepped in the room along with Tali and Shepard.

The Admirals that have come were Shala'Rann, Zaal'Korris, Han'Gerrel, and the newest Admiral Vor'Len vas Neer. Discussion went on between each of the Admirals and Legion on how they would set forth in motion for the Quarians to return to Rannoch. Zaal'Korris was voicing how the Quarians and Geth should both work together rebuilding the remnants of the Quarian race. Han'Gerrel casted down Zaal'Korris opinion as tension between some Quarians is high which would result in unwanted uprisings, instead insisting that the Quarians should rebuild what they lost on their own. Vor'Len was pointing out both the positives and the negatives in both Zaal'Korris and Han'Gerrel's opinions. Vor'Len was split between agreeing and disagreeing with both of their opinions. Shala'Rann listening between the other Admirals discussing between each other and hear what Legion had to say in between.

Several hours have gone by opinions have merged together and others have been cast aside, almost all the Admirals have made their decision. Tali and Shepard helped as well throwing in what should be done to help the Quarians and to prevent a war with the Geth from what they experienced being with Legion. Legion had told the Admirals what the Geth have been taking care of the planet after the Morning War. How they are not even on the planet but orbiting around it mining off of asteroids. More and more the Admirals were astonished to what the Geth have been actually doing with the home world and their point of view with the war. But some people need more physical proof than others.

"I still want some proof, I would like to send a survey team to Rannoch survey possible areas to rebuild and organize for the war against the Reapers." Han'Gerrel said.

"Yes, agree we need to prepare so we can do unload the ships of civilians." Shala'Rann interjects.

"Sounds like we have a plan and are ready to move." Vor'Len says.

"Now is the time to bring about peace between us and the Geth, fighting side by side." Zaal'Korris states proudly.

"The survey team is allowed to enter the planet it is the Creator's now." Legion stated.

Rannoch, their planet, it has been a long time since Rannoch was the Quarian's home world the Admirals are both relieved and overly excited about this whole ordeal. Only thing left to do is tell the people and notify the Conclave.

With the negotiations finished the Admirals set to leave and give out the good news. Before leaving they shook hands with Tali, Shepard, and Legion. Zaal'Korris eagerly shook Legion hand before saying his goodbyes. As well as Vor'Len too shook his hand thanking him for what Legion has done for them. Shala'Rann and Han'Gerrel hesitated at first but eventually shook hands with Legion and said their farewells.

After the Admirals were off Normandy and Legion returned to the AI room while Tali went to engineering to finish up some minor electrical and mechanical work; Shepard went up to his room to relax a little from the negotiations. Reaching his room he walks over to his bed and collapses onto it falling on his back. Closing his eyes he rubs his face with his hands and through his hair.

"Well, one of the difficult parts is finished…" He mutters to himself.


End file.
